Carbon nanotube memories are believed to operate by flexing of individual carbon nanotubes or carbon nanotube ribbons in an electric field. This flexing mechanism requires space within which the carbon nanotubes can flex. In nanotechnologies, forming and maintaining such an empty space is extremely difficult.
It would be advantageous to form a memory cell using carbon nanotubes which is readily fabricated. It would further be advantageous to form such a memory cell in a highly dense, very large cross-point array.